Three Day Weekend
by SnowWhitexx
Summary: Girls nights out aren't what they use to be. Elena finds that out the hard way. Elena/Caroline.
1. Day 1, The Depature

"Care, I don't know about this. I mean, Is now really a good time to run off for a three day weekend?" I watched her pack my bags.

Caroline had this brilliant idea for a girls weekend up at my parents lake house. Bonnie unfortunately won't be attending, due to the fact she's been working on her powers massively, and hasn't been able to actually spend time with her family. Which means it would be Caroline and myself, and as much as I love Care, I don't know if I could spend a whole weekend alone with her.

Ever since she's become a vampire, she's twice as giddy as she was before. Sometimes it's overwhelming to take in all alone. Sometimes though, she does scare me. When she gets a blood craving, she just vamps out and doesn't realize what she's doing or whom she is trying to bite. That alone has my skin crawling. I know it's horrible to think she might kill me, but she still hasn't fully gotten herself under control.

"Oh come on Elena! We need this! To much fighting and over dramatics and Elijah." She shuddered at his name, but went back to grinning her head off as she stuffed my swimsuit into the bag. "This is going to look super cute on you by the way."

I sighed loudly, knowing I was defeated. When she gets like this, Vampire or not, There's simply no way of winning. Caroline is a very stubborn girl, and now, an even twice as stubborn vampire. I think she gets some of those qualities from Damon. Okay maybe she gets most of those qualities from Damon, it is partially his fault. Even with best intentions, Something always blows up In his face.

"It's a bummer Bonnie couldn't come up with us though. What's Charlie's Angels without Alex!" She huffed loudly.

"I don't know Nat. Looks like it's just me and you." I smiled slightly.

Caroline grinned, knowing I remembered the reference. When we were all little, we use to run around my back yard playing like we were secret agents. We always based it off the film though. The TV show was way past our time. Caroline always played Natalie. Of coarse she did, she was always the more dominate leader of our trio. How Bonnie and I were decided as Alex and Dylan, I honestly probably will never know.

"Are you already packed?" I looked over at her from my spot on the bed.

"Well of coarse silly! My cars all packed and ready to go."

I should've figured. She always plans ahead without ever asking for permission or whatnot.

"I'm going to have to ask Jenna if I can." I quickly made up an excuse.

"But it's yours and Jeremy's, not hers. Besides, Jeremy won't care, He's been helping Bonnie out here anyway." She scoffed.

"Well what about Stefan and Damon? You know how they feel about me going somewhere without them?"

"Is he your boyfriend or your father Elena?" She gave me a look.

I stared at her. I sometimes wonder that myself. I love Stefan dearly, and I understand he wants to protect me, but sometimes it's just…

"Elena."

My head snapped over to the door, where, of coarse, Stefan was standing, looking between Caroline and I.

"Don't bother Stefan. I know what you're going to say, and you're wrong. I can protect her. We need this." Caroline said, with a slight warning tone in her voice.

She grabbed by bag off the bed, followed by my arm, and zipped past Stefan. I stumbled behind as best as I could. She opened the back door, threw my bag in and shut it. Stefan zipped out and grabbed my arm. I looked at him, Caroline glared.

"…If you need me, my phone is always on." He whispered, kissing my hand softly.

I nodded slowly, pulling my hand back. I shifted over and opened the passenger door. Caroline zipped around to the other side, getting in to the drivers seat at the same time as I did. Usually I would be giddy around Stefan, but something lately, something inside me just couldn't muster up any feelings towards the little things he did. I'm starting to worry that I might not be in love with him like I thought I was.

I glanced out the window at him as Caroline pulled away from the curb. The look on his face was unsettling, and it made me wonder what was the right decision I was suppose to make.

"Don't worry about him, Elena. We're going to have so much fun, you'll forget about Stefan's sourpuss." Caroline reassured me, grinning.

I nodded slowly, leaning back into my seat. This two hour drive is going to be the slowest car ride I had ever been in, I can tell.


	2. Day 2, The Arrival

Our so called two hour ride didn't go all that well. Caroline got lost. Again. I say again because it seems every time we drive up here, she always picks a wrong road. I mean really. We've been traveling up here since WAY back when my parents were alive, and she still doesn't know the right way. I hate to say it, but I think it's a blonde thing. So, with that being said, we finally arrived at the lake house the next morning, after spending the night sleeping in her tiny little car.

"OH MY GOD, SOLID GROUND!" I cried out, dramatically falling out the passenger door into the soft grass.

"Ha ha, you're sooooo funny." Caroline huffed, shutting her door.

I couldn't help but grin. She was always hilarious when she was huffy, but since her emotions are now ten times more intense from vampire life, it's just darn silly. I quickly shuffled up onto my feet, shutting my door.

"C'mon, I want to go in!" She whined loudly, zipping across the yard to the porch before I can even blink.

"I'M COMING, You know not all of us could zip around as fast as light you know." I grinned hopping up onto the old wood porch.

So many memories in this place. Everywhere I look, I see a memory. Jeremy falling off the steps, busting his lip open. My mom and dad sitting on the swing, watching us as we played in the yard. Caroline, Bonnie and I sitting on the dock, all giggling and gossiping about boys until Jeremy came running over with a squirt gun. So many years of good memories. It definitely helps me forget that my parents aren't around to keep us safe up here anymore.

I walked over, pulling the keys out of my hoodie pocket on the way. Pulling the screen door open, I shoved the key into the lock and turned. In a way, I guess I was scared to open the door. I knew things weren't going to be the same, the two main people I remember in this house are gone. Still, opening the door, getting the familiar cabin smell into my nose, it felt… perfect. I stepped in slowly, eyes shifting around the ever so familiar cabin. Caroline, however, was having some problems.

"HEY! I can't get in!" She huffed loudly, crossing her arms over her chest.

I looked back and grinned. I totally forgot the whole 'invitation' rule. Time to have some fun.

"Oh, SHIT. Care, I'm sorry! John owns this house, you'd need permission from him to come in!"

"…ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" She squealed out. If fire could've shot from her mouth, I'd be singed.

Of coarse, I couldn't keep it up, because when she started freaking, I started laughing. She's so dramatic sometimes!

"Ms. Forbes, Will you please come in?" I grinned at her, holding the door open.

"YOU ARE SOOO DEAD!" She yelled, bolting into the house.

I couldn't help but laugh, I didn't scream or freak out. I knew she would never hurt me, but that didn't stop me from running like all hell. Right now, my mom and dad would be yelling at us for running in the house. I bolted up the steps as fast as I could. As much as I knew she wouldn't use her vamp speed, cause it'd ruin the fun, she was still fast. My feet carried me into my old bedroom, things still as they use to be.

"ELENA GILBERT, YOU ARE SO MEAN TO ME!" She yelled, tackling me onto the bed with as much HUMANLY force as she could muster.

I squealed loudly, smacking back into the soft stuffed animals that have been there since I was four. I almost curled up laughing, it hurt so much. It's times like this I miss the most. Just us girls being goofy. No deadly vampires, or overbearing boyfriends. Just friends.

"You're SO gonna pay for that!" She grinned down at me, her blonde braided pigtails hanging over her shoulders.

"Oh I am?" I never noticed how pretty her eyes were, like slate blueish green… I mean… what?

"Yes, you are." Her grin turned evil as her hands moved down my sides.

I knew what was coming, she was going to tickle me to death. For a spare moment, I thought I saw her eyes travel down to my cleavage. I couldn't stop myself from arching up to her touch, which just made things worse when my pelvis pressed against hers ever so slightly, causing her to jump. She looked down at me, curiosity peaking through in her eyes.

I just huffed loudly, squirming underneath her. I was trying to cause a distraction from the awkward position we were in, and how much I kind of liked t. it worked very well. She grinned mischievously, and started ruffling her fingers over my sides at vampric speed. Did I ever tell you how much it hurt to be tickled at vampire speeds? Cause it totally did, but it just made me laugh and squirm even more.

So, what have I accomplished today? My friend and I finally got here, I teased her into thinking she wouldn't be able to come in, and she then got revenge for my smartass-isms. Oh yeah, and I totally wanted to rip her clothes off in that very instant of her eyeing me up like a chew toy. I was starting to regret coming more and more. …Well not really. It was definitely going to be an interesting weekend I probably will never forget after all.

**Emeloo2 and Monsterkitten;**

**Thank you very much! 3**


End file.
